Letzte Erinnerung
Mitschnitt eines Tonband-Protokolls des Patient H. B. Moore, eingewiesen in die Anstalt für geistig abnorme Rechtsbrecher in ███████████████████████████████, aufgenommen von Klinik-Psychiater Dr. Lacone am 15. März 1985. (Tonbandaufnahme beginnt) (kurze Stille, dann das Rascheln von Papier) Dr. L.: „Freitag, der Fünfzehnte März 1985, Vierzehn Uhr Dreiundzwanzig…“ (kurzes Schnaufen, wieder Papierrascheln, Stille) „… ah, da haben wir ihn ja - Patient Harald Brandon Moore… eingewiesen wegen Tötung seiner Frau und Brandstiftung an seinem Einfamilienhaus. Zeigt Anzeichen einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung, Verdacht auf paranoide Schizophrenie...“ (leises Seufzen, Papierrascheln) „… der Patient wird heute auf eigenen Wunsch zu mir überstellt, mit der Bitte mir etwas mitzuteilen, das ihm, nach eigenen Aussagen, im Kopf umgeht und das er bisher noch niemanden erzählt hat. Möglicherweise…“ (kurze Stille) „… audiovisuelle … Halluzinationen ...“ (quietschen eines Drehstuhls, Knirschen von Leder) „… gilt im Allgemeinen nicht als gefährlich, keine Auffälligkeiten im Verhalten, kommt aus dem Minimumsicherheitstrakt, bekommt derzeit nur Beruhigungsmittel in geringen Dosen und Schlafmittel, auf eigenen Wunsch, verabreicht.“ (knarrendes Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Türe, mehrere Schritte, die den Raum betreten) Pfleger: „Guten Tag, Doktor Lacone“ „Ahh, Mr. Moore, schön Sie zu sehen! Bitte – nehmen Sie doch Platz. Danke, Sie können gehen, ich rufe Sie, sobald die Sitzung beendet ist.“ (ein dumpfes Geräusch ist zu hören, knirschendes Leder, Schritte, Türe schließt sich) Moore: „Ja… Tag, Doktor.“ Dr. L.: „Wie geht es Ihnen heute? Wie ich mich zu erinnern glaube kommen Sie mit einem speziellen Anliegen zu mir?“ Moore: „Ja… es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das ich Ihnen erzählen muss…“ Dr. L.: „Eins nach dem anderen, Harald. Es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich unsere Sitzung für meine persönlichen Akten aufzeichne?“ Moore: „Nein.“ Dr. L.: „ Gut, vielen Dank. Zunächst möchte ich mich nach Ihrem Zustand der letzten Tage erkundigen. Gab es wieder Symptome von Belastungsstörungen? Eine Form von Stress?“ Moore: „Ja… Nein… also… kein Stress, keine Nervosität, ich bin schon bei Verstand.“ (kritzeln eines Kugelschreibers) Dr. L.: „Irgendeine Form von Wahnvorstellung? Hören Sie Stimmen oder sehen Sie Dinge, die ungewöhnlich sind?“ (quietschen des Drehstuhls) Moore: „Nein Doktor, nach wie vor: Nein. Ich sagte immer, dass ich das nicht habe und niemals hatte!“ (kritzeln des Kugelschreibers) Dr. L.: „Nun, das ist doch gut Harald. Sehr, sehr gut. Seit geraumer Zeit zeigen Sie deutliche Fortschritte, vielleicht sollten wir doch über eine Neudosierung Ihrer Medikation sprechen?“ Moore: „Ja… aber darum geht’s nicht.“ Dr. L.: „Also, ich muss sagen Ihre Bitte hat mich sehr überrascht aber Sie kennen ja dieses Prozedere. Unser nächster Termin wäre dennoch erst am nächsten Mittwoch. Worum genau geht es Ihnen denn nun?“ (Dumpfes Geräusch beim Niederlegen des Kugelschreibers auf einem Papierstapel, kurzes Sesselquietschen) Moore: „Doktor, ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich kein Mörder bin. Ich glaube, dass ich nichts getan habe und hier zu Unrecht sitze. Ich glaube, ich wurde …hintergangen.“ (seufzen des Arztes) Dr. L.: „Sehen Sie… ich weiß nicht, was Sie jetzt von mir hören wollen, Sie können nicht erwa-“ (Patient springt auf, hohes, raues Geräusch von den Stuhlbeinen, die dabei den Teppichboden streifen) Moore: „BITTE! SIE MÜSSEN MIR ZUHÖREN! BITTE! … bitte…“ (Aufgeregtes Keuchen des Patienten, dann längere Stille) (Rascheln, das Aufnahmegerät wird verschoben) Dr. L.: „Gut, Harald, beruhigen Sie sich wieder. Dann erzählen Sie mir genau, warum Sie plötzlich dieser Meinung sind. Sie werden mir allerdings helfen müssen, da dieser Fall …“ (Papierrascheln) „…ähm… dreizehn Jahre her ist. Aber gut, beschreiben Sie nochmal genau was passiert ist, Ihrer neuen Erkenntnis nach.“ (kurzes Kugelschreiberkritzeln, quietschende Geräusche des Drehstuhls) (Leises Murmeln des Arztes: „… Zustand doch verschlechtert. Zeigt plötzlich aggressives Verhalten.“) „Bitte, beginnen Sie einfach.“ Moore: „Okay… also…“ (Knirschen von Leder) „...es war im April, 1972, den genauen Tag weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich… kam von einer Firmenfeier. Es wurde spät. Sehr spät.“ (Stille) Moore: „Ich weiß noch, dass ich mit ein paar Kollegen etwas getrunken hatte, aber nicht viel. Ich war noch fahrtüchtig.“ Dr. L.: „Haben Sie Erinnerungen, ob Sie möglicherweise eine veränderte, ungewöhnliche Wahrnehmung hatten? Diese Erzählungen sind immerhin neu für mich, Harald.“ Moore: „Nein, gar nichts dergleichen. Ich fuhr mit meinem Auto nach Hause. Es war schon dunkel und ich wollte Luisa nicht wecken…“ Dr. L.: „Luisa – das war ihre Frau, richtig?“ Moore: „Ja.“ Dr. L.: „Hatten Sie Streit mit Luisa? Irgendetwas, das vorgefallen ist, mit ihr?“ Moore: „Absolut nicht, es war alles harmonisch zwischen uns…“ (Kritzeln des Kugelschreibers, Quitschgeräusch des Drehstuhls) Moore: „… jedenfalls erinnere ich mich, dass ich ins Haus gegangen bin. Ich versuchte möglichst leise zu sein, um sie nicht zu wecken. Ich habe deswegen auch keine Lichter mehr im Haus eingeschaltet und bin fast blind die Treppen zu unserem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer hochgegangen…“ (Längere Pause, das Diktiergerät wird erneut verschoben) Dr. L.: „Und dann? Was war dann, Harald?“ (Patient fährt sich durchs Haar, leichtes Rascheln) Moore: „Ich habe mich bettfertig gemacht. Meine Frau lag bereits auf ihrer Seite. Ich hab das an den Umrissen gesehen, durch das Licht, das durchs Fenster ins Schlafzimmer schien. Ich habe mich zu ihr gelegt und mich an sie geschmiegt. Ich war die Tage und Wochen zuvor oft beruflich unterwegs und hab sie oft allein gelassen. Ich wollte sie spüren und ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Sie war die Liebe meines Lebens…“ (Leisen schluchzen…) Dr. L.: „Wieso haben Sie sie dann getötet? Und Ihr Haus angezü-“ Moore: „ICH HABE sie nicht getötet! Darauf will ich ja hinaus!“ (Seufzen) Dr. L.: „Okay, Harald, was ist Ihrer Meinung nach dann passiert?“ Moore: „Um ungefähr… ich glaube sieben Uhr früh wurde ich wach. Die Sonne ging jedenfalls schon auf. Aber sie war weg.“ Dr. L.: „Hat sie das gekränkt?“ Moore: „Nein, ich wusste ja gar nicht, was los war? Ich dachte eigentlich, sie wäre bloß schon in die Küche gegangen und vielleicht verärgert, weil sie Alkohol bei mir gerochen hatte und ich so spät nach Hause kam. Es gab da nämlich eine Praktikantin in unserer Firma. Die hatte es ziemlich auf mich abgesehen, soll heiße: Sie hat mich regelrecht gestalkt! Die war wirklich liebeskrank!“ (Rascheln von Papier, längere Pause) Dr. L.: „Ich habe die Unterlagen zu diesem Fall hier. Aber über diese Praktikantin, von der Sie gerade sprechen, finde ich nichts in den Unterlagen…? Wieso haben Sie sie nie beim Prozess erwähnt?“ Moore: „Ich dachte nicht, dass das wichtig sei.“ Dr. L.: „Okay, naja, sie hat ja mit dem Fall nichts zu tun, so gesehen haben Sie da schon recht. Was geschah dann? Hatten Sie Streit deswegen?“ Moore: „Nein. Das Thema war für uns beide erledigt, denn diese Praktikantin wurde Monate zuvor schon entlassen. Soweit ich weiß ist sie dann in eine kleine Ortschaft in … ähm … ich glaube … Utah gezogen … also fast 200 Meilen von uns weg. Aber ich glaube, dass sie immer noch misstrauisch war. Aber nicht genug jedenfalls, um deshalb einen Streit zu beginnen.“ (Papierrascheln, kurze Pause) Dr. L.: „Okay. Was geschah dann?“ (Leichtes Keuchen) Moore: „Ich zog unsere gemeinsame Decke von mir…“ (Lange Pause, bedrückende Stille) Dr. L.: „… und dann?“ Moore: „Ihre Seite war ebenfalls noch mit der Decke bedeckt. Aber ihr Laken war durchtränkt von Blut und durchlöchert mit unzähligen, länglichen Einstichen…“ (lange Pause) Moore: „Ich wusste nicht, was ich im ersten Moment tun sollte, bis ich mich umdrehte und sah, dass auch auf meinem Kopfkissen Blutstropfen waren. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über meine Stirn und merke, dass ich auch welche auf der Stirn hatte. Als ich den Kopf hob, um zu sehen, was tropfte…“ (Schluchzen, leises Weinen, lange Pause) Moore: „… sah ich sie.“ (Lange Pause) Dr. L.: „Was soll das heißen, Harald?“ Moore: „Sie war da… durchstochen… Luisa, meine Luisa… voller Einstiche, ihr Nachtkleid… durchtränkt von Blut, hing sie da, mit unzähligen Schienennägeln an die Wand genagelt…“ Dr. L.: „Ist das ihr ernst!?“ Moore: (wird lauter) „Ja, verdammt!“ (Pause) Dr. L.: „Was geschah dann? Was haben Sie gemacht?“ Moore: „Ich war wie in Trance… ich dachte: ich sei ein Mörder. Doch dann sah ich etwas. Mit ihrem Lippenstift an die Wand geschrieben, direkt daneben. Er lag noch offen, mit abgebrochener Spitze, da“ Dr. L.: „Was für eine Botschaft?“ Moore: „Da stand: »Danke, dass du mich im Arm gehalten hast«“ Dr. L.: „Aber wa-“ Ab dieser Stelle ist das Tonband am Ende. Die Kassette, auf der die Unterhaltung fortgesetzt wurde, wurde aus den Akten entfernt. Patient H. B. Moore starb am 23. April 1987 durch Erhängen in seiner Zelle – Selbstmord. Sein behandelnder Arzt, Dr. Walter Lacone, starb 3 Jahre später an Herzversagen. Der wahre Mörder von Luisa Moore wurde nie gefunden. Mehr, als die Botschaft an der Wand, hinterließ er nicht. Vertonung (von IlucieYT): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc0udCbXL_I Vertonung (von BaumSkiller) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA8S0o39OSs ---- Weitere CPs von Rawb1t Sehnsüchtig | Lebensbaum | Trypophobia | Zwielicht | Voyeurschool | Hide'n'Seek | Letzte Erinnerung | Urinstinkt | Polaroid | Grotesque I | Grotesque II | Haltestelle | Dunkle Schleier | Ein Abend in feiner Gesellschaft | Adieu ---- Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod